Parallel
by ReoccuringComatose
Summary: I'm not dead yet, though there are days I wish I was. And it's not like I can whisk away the thoughts of a time when his heart used to be mine.
1. Prologue

Parallel

By Reoccurring Comatose

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and my feeble fingers.

* * *

Drip. Drip…Drip. BLOP. And then for a while the darkness is gone. I open my eyes to familiar surroundings. Ugh, how I wish Slade's lair was much more comfortable, but no, it just_ had_ to be a volcano, lunatic. I drift through the cave walls up to the surface. Seeing the clear blue sky, I inhale the fresh air. Well I would've if I could breathe. I shudder, it's a disturbing thought. Pushing the thoughts out, I keep telling myself I'm fortunate. The first few days were horrible, at least I can move now. Standing stiff, incased in my own prison, watching the bugs come and go, freezing even though I can't _feel_. It took a while for me to break free…not in the literal sense, but at least I can wander as I did before I… well you know. 

I've always dreamed of flying. I mean, you see Superman do it all the time on T.V. and every time you ask someone what their superpower would be, it's flight. It's really not so cool when you get used to it. Wingless flight brings me back to Titans Tower. I swear I keep coming back to the point it's becoming an obsession for me. But then again, it's the only place I could ever call home.

An hour, that's the only time I have. Each day, I can leave for one hour, only to black out and return to slumber till the next day. In a way I could almost call this my punishment from God, but I've done too many things, seen too much to believe such a being exists. Screw 'his plan' for all of us.

"Dude, you totally cheated-"

"Did not, you just can't beat the _Game Master_," the half robot replies in exaggeration, later jutting his tongue forward. I smile in amusement. Beast boy could never beat Cyborg, it was like a rule of life. The green changeling turns in my direction. I wave, he can't see it, but I do anyway, it makes me feel like I'm not forgotten.

"Hey Rob, is Starfire cooking again today?" he asks as the masked boy wonder looks up from his Sunday morning paper. With a grin he shakes his head, earning a sigh of relief from the younger boy.

"She's out with Raven to the mall."

"Dragged her?" the metal man asks not looking up from his game, the winner sign flashes again, "Boo-yah" he says smoothly to the screen with excitement in his tone at the same time. Beast boy slumps, I want to walk over there and hug him. It's just…he won't feel it and trying to physically touch- it's too much energy, most of what I can do is just watch. Sometimes it's better that way.

"Actually no," Robin says as both drop their controllers turning to him, "she wanted a change in wardrobe."

"Seriously?" says Cyborg cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Bookstore," Robin answers. Cy just knows him all too well. I wish I got to know someone as well as that, it would have been cool to have a sister, and I got suck with two brothers. Too bad I can't visit. I'd never make the journey. Too far and once again I feel helpless, weak, Slade use those words all the time. I think they were his favorites, when it came to pushing my buttons. It always got to me.

I walk over to my old room and sit on the bed. Running my fingers along my desk, I manage to move some of the dust. Sadly that's all I can do. Its how I've developed a huge disliking for pencils. I think it was the first object I've tried to move. Like dead weight, no like something heavier than a ton of lead. Concentrating didn't help. I guess in this parallel I still don't have telepathy. Heck I even tossed in an Azerath Metrion Zinthos, just to humor me. All I did was push it about one millionth of a millimeter. It rolled off the table, startling Star, it got her shaken up pretty bad, considering they just rented Wicked Scary 2. I saw it with them, I don't blame her. That's the last time I tried to make 'contact.' I hate the way some say that, it's like we're inhuman or something of the sort.

Speaking of contact, I saw a show the other day. It started with a 'D,' forgot what it was called. It was about some kind of ghost kid. I can only laugh at their portrayals. They make it look so easy, I'd kill to be able to chuck things or be seen, heard… er maybe not kill but you get the idea. Speaking of ghosts, I've been wondering what exactly am I, I've seen several others but I highly doubt I'm a polter- poltergeese, something that's along the lines, that longer word that means ghost, I feel dumb now. Some paranor- something investigator said we, were ghosts. Some psychic said we were 'lost souls' that haven't moved on. I like her term better. But it makes me wonder, why didn't I move on? Cause well I am technically dead right? I mean burning lava plus Pompeii equals dead people.

There's this one cool thing I can do that those 'ghosts' on T.V. can't. It's just a cartoon but I still think this is way niftier than tossing stuff, maybe not as cool as possessing people but none the less awesome. I can go into people's dreams. Guess who I tried that out on first?

* * *

A.N. A bit short, hopefully it'll get longer as the story progresses. Figure out the pairings yourself and no I don't take requests. Critism appriciated. 


	2. Dream

Parallel

By Reoccurring Comatose

Disclaimer: I own air, now everytime you breathe you must give me a quarter, nah just kidding, no seriously.

* * *

Maybe it was kind of creepy, I did that. I certainly would have been freaked out if that happened to me. Eyes gazing upon his sleeping form, hand motioned over the top of his head. With a smile I run my fingers through his green hair. Each second, heart skipping a beat, afraid he's going to wake up soon. He doesn't instead, comes a snort followed by a shift in covers. I chuckle as my hand touches his head again, I begin to fall. 

"Oh shit oh shit," I mutter quickly as I wake up again. A jolt before opening my eyes, I feel so sleepy. Fingers move to my head, rubbing my temples.

"Friend Terra, hurry we are arriving late," a panicked voice hollers as I look at the tiny mirror that stands before me. It can't be. Staring back is a woman nearing her thirties, dressed in a… in a. Wedding gown. I blink, confused, excited and at the same time worried. Was it all just a dream? What if I never got frozen and I've been under some kind of brainwash?

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" another woman asks. I can only assume she's Raven, purple hair and all.

"Y-yeah, sure, where are we going again?" As if it wasn't obvious, I retort in my head, but who knows I could just be buying the damn thing, and whoa, where did those come from?

"I'll tell you for the final time but first, stop staring at your chest," I look up, abash, "you look fine. And there's a jail breech, we've been called in to stop it," Raven answers, I'm oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Hehe right, and for a second I thought I was getting married," a nervous chuckle emits from my throat. The red head across me giggles. I hadn't even noticed Star until now.

"Friends you two are most comedic. For shame Terra, forgetting your union," she says with a light mocking tone. I think I'm gonna be car sick. Then I noticed both of them were in dresses. God how can I be so stupid? I criticize myself once more before a jerking motion snaps me out of it. They quickly get out of the car, to escort the guys down the aisle. As if on queue the music begins to play, someone leads me to the chapel, whispering "go get him," pulling the veil over my head.

I nod, but my hands are trembling as I walk pass the double doors. They won't stop shaking and I begin to believe I'm going to have some kind of seizure, that or my hands will fall off. Then I see him.

Hair still slightly messed up, round face now thinner with a straight jaw line, standing tall in his black tuxedo, I can't help but smile. That's when I knew everything was going to be alright.

The words of the pastor were going in one ear and out of the other. I agreed with every line, even if I kept getting lost in his emerald eyes. It not like most girls would go for some guy with green skin, heck even I never seemed to care about it, but jeez he looked like some kind of movie star. I snapped out of my reverie in time.

"-to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I say perfectly without stammering or any of that stuff. The pastor repeats the lines.

"I do," echoes Garfield as he slips the ring on my finger, "you may kiss the bride."

Butterflies engulf my stomach as I lean in. Lips brushing over his, I felt another hole open up beneath me. And I begin to fall.

"Just a dream," I whisper sadly as I'm back to that cold wretched place. Constant wondering, was it his or mine? I had to know. I had to be sure.

Rushing out of my prison, I'm greeted by the blazing white light of the sun. I groan in defeat, if only I could control when I woke up. Smoke emits from a building, another day another battle. I've seen them victorious countless of times, I can't say I'd be any use if I went anyway. So I continue to drift aimlessly.

It's been a couple months since I've been in his head. I want to return to his dreams; so much to the point my impatience is driving me mad. Finally I get my chance. I wake up at dawn, I know he's still sleeping. Moving quickly I manage to get into his head once more and-

A quick survey of my surroundings and just how did I get back to the cavern?

I begin to break apart. "No," I mutter, fearing this would be the only thing keeping me from leaving. I'm not ready yet, "no," I whisper in a broken tone. If only I could stop this somehow. The rock, peels off me like shed skin, and I'm free. Holding them up to my face, they're a light peach color, before hearing foot steps. The familiar green being, my heart throb, my slight crush arrives.

"Terra," he whispers dropping the roses. Weak, I suddenly realize I can't stand, falling to me knees as he holds me up.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, as he silences me with his index finger.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm here," he says helping me up.

"Beast boy?" I ask, uncertain, he stares into my eyes, "I wanna go home," I tell him before leaning against his chest. I don't believe he fails to notice, I am bare before him, either way he lifts me up and carries me back. And then the worst thing that can possibly happen, does. He wakes up but this time I'm not thrown back to my cavern.

The young changeling jumps out of bed, turning into a hawk flying to my rest place. I struggle to keep up with him. Shifting to whatever necessary forms to get there, I eventually gain headway, before he gets there. And then I see something no one wants to. He falls to his knees, they dig into the concrete as tears fall from his eyes.

"Why, damn it? Why couldn't you have just left with us?" he asks me. And though I speak words that fall upon death ears, he wouldn't have liked the answer.

"I don't know."

* * *

A.N. Ackies I'm writting romance. I didn't exactly intend for it to be too mushy. I actually wanted to edit the marriage part out, but meh I don't know. Seemed kinda rushed. But it's 1:15 in the morning and I'm tired. And by gods name I swear this shall end in angst! Um maybe not, but I'll stick an alternative angsty ending (cause I actually thought of one), to satisfy the mush-haters. So now once again. Constructive Criticism, it feeds me bwuahaha, same with choco M&M's but more of the critism, I can't make a good fic if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Now clicky the little button. And I shall answer your questions, at the bottom, cause you are not worthy, just kidding. 

To answer DarkF4s- Well I guess I was trying to 'dumb' her down a bit. Cause I didn't feel too much of a 'smart' Terra seemed in character from other fics I've read. Terra I'm estimating should be around fourteen, fifteen, and I'd like to think that they aren't as how do you put it...er 'know too many big words'. But I see where you mean. Meshing good vocab and dumbing her down sounds awkward.


End file.
